Through the Broken Mirror
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Sequel to Don't Rain On My Parade. Losing somone you love is the most awful thing in the world to happen to someone, and now Scarlett Noble knows how those people feel, but she tries to deal with these emotions as she continues her travels with the Doctor, who she now has even more complicated feelings for after sleeping with him. More inside... The Doctor/Scarlett.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will, but I do own the amazing and firey character of Scarlett Noble and any other characters that I come up with in this mind of mine.

 **Summary:** Losing somone you love is the most awful thing in the world to happen to someone, and now Scarlett Noble knows how those people feel, but she tries to deal with these emotions as she continues her travels with the Doctor, who she now has even more complicated feelings for after sleeping with him. Will she be able to deal with those feelings, especially after learning something that would change her and the Doctor's life forever? And how does she deal with the Doctor regenerating into his next form? Goes through the Tenth Doctor specials. The Doctor/Scarlett.

 **Author's Note:** And here's the not so long waited sequel to my Doctor Who story, Don't Rain On My Parade! I worked so hard on that story and have gotten so many wonderful reviews for that one so I hope this one does the same. Lots of things definitely happen in my versions of the Tenth Doctor specials, especially with everyone's favorite almost couple, the Doctor and Scarlett. Definitely a little more romance in this sequel, but like I said, the romance doesn't truly start until season five lol. Anyway, enough from me, enjoy the first part of the Next Doctor!

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **The Next Doctor, Part 1**_

* * *

The next couple months were all a blurr to me after losing my sister. I lost track of the days, and the adventures with the Doctor had been a distracted from losing the one person who I thought I would never lose. At least not as soon as I did.

I knew nothing could change what happened, but I was still bitter. I knew that I shouldn't be angry at the Doctor for doing what he thought was best, but I was. Still, I had feelings for him…making it all difficult. I didn't do about it, or how deal with it, so I didn't. I kept them deep inside, forcing myself not to deal with it.

I did know I could just leave, turn my back and just stop traveling with the Doctor. I found myself unable to though. I couldn't just leave him…he needed someone…he lost his best friend…lost the love of his life…he couldn't lose anything else…not now.

So, here I was in the TARDIS, with the Doctor, heading towards our next adventure.

The time machine landed and I slowly followed behind him as he practically sprinted to the door, throwing on his long coat. He had been doing strangely well, despite what had happened, but I knew it was all an act. He wasn't okay, just like I wasn't. I hated he was pretended nothing was wrong. Then again, I knew that his way of dealing with things, and I could admit I was doing the same thing. To him…and to me.

I stepped out of the TARDIS with the Doctor. It was snowing outside, making me glad that I had been wearing a sweater. I hadn't been dressing up lately as I didn't feel like doing it anymore.

"It's snowing!" The Doctor exclaimed, announcing the obvious.

"I can see that." I muttered.

He grinned down at me. "Come on." He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. "Let's go see where we landed."

I ignored his hand and started walking. I did hear the Doctor sigh behind me, but I ignored that too.

We walked along the snowy street before finding ourselves in a busy market place. The stalls were decked with green garland and ribbons, and there was hawkers of mistletoe and chusnuts along with carolers. It was obviously Christmas. I looked over at the Doctor, only to find he wasn't beside me. I found him quickly as he was just nearby talking to a young boy, around six or seven.

"You there, boy." He said, and I went over to the two of them. "What does is this?"

"Christmas Eve, sir."

I couldn't help but think about last Christmas Eve when the boy mentioned that's what today was.

That was the day Donna and I met the Doctor…the adventure that started it all.

A day I thought I would never regret having.

When I started getting emotional, I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind. No! I wasn't going to think about Donna. No now. Not ever.

"And what year?"

The little boy raised his eyebrows at the question. "You thick or something?"

The Doctor looked hurt. "Oi! Just answer the question."

"The year of our Lord 1851, sir." The boy shook his head before he disappeared into the nearby crowd.

Out of nowhere, an unknown female voice cried out, "Doctor!"

The Doctor and I looked at each other. He stared at me, then pointed to himself. "Who me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is anyone else called, 'the Doctor.'?"

He said nothing for a moment before he grinned in delight. "Good point!" He took off running in the direction of the voice.

I shook my head again as I ran after him. _Here we go again!_

We found the source of the voice, a dark skinned woman, dressed in a beautiful Victorian dress as she nervously backed away from some bolted doors.

"Doctor!" she cried out again. I guessed she hadn't noticed that the Doctor was right there beside her.

"Alright, don't worry." The Doctor tried to reassure her. "Stand back. What've we got here?" He eyed the doors when a growl came from behind the doors as something threw itself against them. "Ooh. Okay, I've got it and whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here."

The woman didn't seem to hear him. "Doctor!"

"What are you still doing that for? He's right here." I gave her a strange look and the woman glared at me.

"He's not the Doctor!"

"What?" The Doctor looked confused. "Yes I am!"

She rolled her eyes esasperatedly. "Oh, don't be stupid! Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

The woman snorted. "Well, there can't be two of you!"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, exasperated myself. "There's only one Doctor! If there was two Doctors, it would be the end of universe!"

Of course, he was about to protest, but another man running into the scene. The woman immediately turned on him.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she shouted at him.

The other man didn't even flinch at her yelling at him, seemingly used to it. "Right then, don't worry." He said. "Stand back." He scrutinized me and the Doctor. "What've we got here then?"

The Doctor was more confused than ever, so was I, but I just didn't say anything. "Hold on, _hold on_ , who are you?"

The other man looked proud, and stood up straight, fixing his jacket. "I'm the Doctor." he announced. "Simply the Doctor. The one, the only, and the best." He winked at us, then looked at the woman, holding out her hand. "Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver."

The woman, or now known as Rosita, handed something over too quick for us to get a closer look at it.

"The what?"

"He said the sonic screwdriver." I told him, and he flashed me a look, earning a shrug from me.

"Now quickly, back the TARDIS!" The apparently new Doctor ordered Rosita.

"Back to the what?" The actual Doctor repeated, mouth open.

"The TARDIS." I informed, earning another look.

The new Doctor turned to the Doctor and me with a serious look upon his face. "If you could stand back, sir and Madame, this is a job for a Time Lord."

"A what Lord?"

I kept my mouth shut this time, even though I never had time to say anything anyway.

The doors burst open, revealing a creature with a shaggy, furry body and a metal mask where its face should be. It was weird, but I had seen weirder, considering I was traveling with the Doctor.

"Oh, that's different." The Doctor declared, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, that's new." The second Doctor added.

And they aimed their sonic screwdrivers at the creature, both declaring at the same time, "Allons'y!"

I stared at them, unable to help but feel amused. I had a feeling that this was the start of an interesting adventure.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **The Next Doctor, Part 2...**

 **And there's the start of the new sequel to DROMP called Through the Broken Mirror! Kuddos to grapejuice101 for the amazing title! :D I hope you enjoyed the first part of the Next Doctor, despite it being short but it does give you a tiny glimpse of how Scarlett is doing and what her relationship is like with the Doctor after what happened between them, which they haven't talked about. They will definitely talk about it, but I can't say if its in this episode or not. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time!**


End file.
